fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Riku Hatsu
Riku Hatsu(リクハツ,Riku Hatsu) is a Mage of the legal guild Imperial Fang his parents are unknown, and when referring to this he simply evades the issue, not even the guild master knows about his family, he is nicknamed Oni kenshi (鬼 剣 士 lit. swordsman demon) because in his fights only using sword and magic is almost unknown, although it is known that he can use the Earth Magic he has spent several years in the guild and he's strength is widely recognized.It is believed he to come from somewhere in the East, as is known, his family was attacked, and he rescued from the ruins of his house a wooden sword, with which he practices, to be able to cut trees with this, however, he knew he should get a better sword, and on his way he met an old man who challenged him to a duel to obtain a powerful sword, Riku lost in the first 5 games, but surprisingly won the last using only the handle of the wood sword (which was all that remained to him), that day the old man gave him the sword which has until now called Hakyoku (破 局 Catastrophe), becoming a member of Imperial Fang few years later. While on the guild his performance is a low profile, speaking only to the leader to join and then take missions alone, by his attitude hardly anyone knew him or where he came from, even many mistook him for a stranger or a member of a ally guild was not until he showed him his skills, which his comrades realized his stay in the guild, since that day, although still alone, was engaging small relationships in the guild, until he consider it family . He lives in the Guild building, but almost never present in, because he takes long and expensive missions, usually takes several months to come back and it is unknown whether he rents room in town or simply uses the missions to satisfy his adventurous , however, because several of the phrases that are mentioned believes he is homeless and that his only residence building is the building of the guild. Appearance He is tall, slim and athletic, dressed in a modern way with a white long jacket that gets down to his knees accompanied by a black leather jean, both have leather garments jacket also combines black designs making it appear futuristic, his hair is black, which he takes it lowered and lets it fall drops it on his forehead, often covering his orange eyes, on his waist he is used to carry his sword sheathed, he has two white gloves on his hands that match his jacket, besides having two strange shoes that simulate having wings on his ankles. He is always seen with a serious and cold look, though often in battle, likes to talk, always of serious themes, and if he does not care what his opponent comes to talk about he attacks him, despite this, in the guild he is seen with a warmer attitude. Underneath his jacket, a wears a shirt of black color, which often leads loose, leaving a more relaxed and less structured style, he is sometimes seen wearing the hood of his costume, but only on special occasions like an important meeting . Since joining the guild, on the left side of his white jacket is a mark of the guild, referring to the belief that the heart is in there to symbolize that will always be with the guild and the guild always will be with him. On the hottest days, he is seen wearing only his shirt or in his absence, using a black jacket with a gray lock, which gives it a more summery and fresh appearanceNote that he does not like combing, and often appears with his hair wet or too careless, he is sometimes seen with long hair, especially the bangs, and he hates wasting time to cut and always gets nervous when going to a hairdresser, because he does not like waiting. His skin was described as white as snow, but unable to be cold, as always is seen with sweat, because it is very susceptible to heat, however,it is chilly, forcing him to wear his jacket any sudden change in temperature, when when feels cold, his skin is much paler than usual, and when he feels heat his skin takes a little color color, people know that his skin is soft, as he has never been seen that it was dry or with any signs of breakage. Personality He is calm and serious, because of his past he tends to be wary of new people, analyzing them carefully before making any movement or interaction often is seen with a solitary attitude, and many in his guild tend to not approach, because of his cold attitude, he tends to speak in a very relaxed manner, conveying a calm and seriousness to the listener. He is able to reassure a team facing a crisis, which often is called to reassure new, however he shows a very different attitude in battle, from the beginning, he starts to analyze each space and each possible movement, so closely resembles a machine trying to hunt down his rival. Moreover, in his battles, he has a very rigid and serious personality, often resembling a person without feelings, who thinks only eliminate his rival, no matter who or what stands, this is often an advantage, since if the rival kidnaps an ally or using shield Riku is not afraid to kill for the sake of victory, which makes him someone very closed as he has no closer ties to comrades.He detests traitors and cheaters, if a person appears like that, he enters a state of anger and pure hatred, which is very risky for everyone near him, simply because he will not stop until his prey eliminate, and may eliminate all those who had a relationship with this person to "avoid" the event is repeated. Something worth noting is his loyalty to his guild, he always talks that their actions are to benefit the guild, and that no matter how many lives should take, if necessary, die for his only family: Twilight Phoenix.He has a hyperactive and adventurous nature, but this only proves twice when taking long-term missions and progress thereof, to the loves seeing new places and strong people, because through this, he can improve his knowledge of other places, has said his dream is to find the most powerful sword and make it his own, though always declares that "he is not ready yet." He is very demanding in training, forcing himself to the limit, without fear of dying in one, and he believes that these workouts are necessary to find his true power, on one occasion, he fought against several wild animals and beasts with his sword sheathed , which caused him almost to die he was saved thanks to his quick reaction using Earth Magic.One of his funniest features is that he is extremely timely, despairing when someone is late or when he is late, often apologizing for the delay and to declare him killed if he returns to fail them. He has never called "friend" to any person, because according to his philosophy, friends are those who give their lives for one another, and still not found a person worthy of the honorific, so those with higher trust are called "comrades and partners", when he is with them,he tends to be a charlatan and even starts to tease, revealing a very outgoing nature hidden in himself. History Abilities Expert Sword Combatant: without doubt his most notable feature is that he is formidable swordsman, mastering every style of Swordsmanship and creating his own style, which he uses in battle, his dominance is such that he can fight with mages only using his sword and using his magic only as reinforcement, his sword called Hakyoku (破 局 Catastrophe), is designed to cut through magic, which allows him to cut spirits and wizards that reinforces his body with some kind of magic as if they were ordinary people, this sword is affected by the rule that if the opponent is stronger it less effect on their attacks, but also caused great damage, besides this, he is able to make several cuts in one motion, astonishing several spectators. Something to note is that he uses his sword sheathed and only when the opponent pulls, proves to be worthy to receive a direct cut, despite being clad, seems to lose its peculiar power and when used is capable of cutting as if it was unsheathed. Riku spent most of his life training with the sword, so as skilled swordsman connoisseur of various fighting styles, both traditional and popular is returned, becoming one of the few swordsmen of these times, among the most frequent styles include: Kendo: Style of attacking with sharp sword with both hands to do a cut with great powers that hit the opponent, this technique can be used to cut away as sending a shockwave, destroying what it touches, apparently spreads as sharp air of great power. lai: Consists quickly sheathe and unsheathe the sword to make cuts this style serves as both defense and offense as it can protect sheathes and unsheathes while, the speed with which sheathes and unsheathes his sword Riku is almost invisible, and the time in using this technique is when he draws his sword in a battle for the first time. Niten Ichi Ryu: Style in which both the sheath and the sword to attack and defend is used, this style is almost a nightmare for opponents as they should watch for attacks from several directions at once and only used against opponents of large caliber, claiming that this is the true way of using Catastrophe. Kenjutsu: Consists of several techniques with use of the sword with either one or two hands and the versatility to quickly use the scabbard to create several simultaneous combos, this technique is usually used in conjunction with Niten Ichi Ryu's. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Riku is extremely strong, able to withstand a great weight on and even lifting rocks with his bare hands also can apparently cut anything with his sword, including fire or lava, this is also capable of destroying large part of a field with a cut also he is able to fight melee, using his fists that seriously harm the opponent, because of his logic "swords don't make the swordsman, the swordsman makes the sword", so which he trains in various forms of martial arts, not to be disadvantaged if he loses his sword in combat. Riku, realized that he could not depend solely on his sword, so he started training hard in martial arts, his routine was very demanding sometimes being near collapse, but managed to develop their Fainaru fighting style called ken (. ファイナル 拳 lit ultimate fist), style mixes different types of mixed arts, allowing constant adjustments in his battles among he's melee attacks are: Butsuri odori (physical dance 物理 踊り lit.) Involves using similar movements to capoeira, to strike several blows on his opponent's weaknesses, this style makes it look like both fighters are dancing instead of fighting the converting the fight into a dance. Shinkokuna Dageki (深刻 な 打撃 lit serious blow.): This attack is used when the fight becomes too intense, it consists to attack the vital points of his opponent with a constant succession of blows, until achieving hurt internally, this style is very dangerous because it can cause serious injury to the opponent. Martial Artist: Riku specialize in various styles of combat, sometimes his style resembles what combines boxing with karate and taekwondo, however sometimes resembles more the combined capoeria with wrestling, the style is so varied that many believe they can develop more styles if he wanted to. Style of Kicking: It is a style that only uses his legs, using different types of kicks, this style is characterized by large jumps and stunts performed to stick his kicks and the great damage they cause, yet only known technique: Jump Demolisher: A technique in which Riku drives his opponent into the air, to take a big leap and turn the air several times to finish with a kick to the neck of the opponent and submit it to the ground at high speed. High Speed and Agility: To complement his strength he trained in various arts related to speed, creating a form of combat very similar to Lai, which uses a rapid movement to topple his rival, this is extremely fast, often moving at a speed unseen the human eye and achiving several blows with his sword in an almost countless time, its feature highlight is to be able to surprise the opponent, evading attacks and appearing behind to inflict a cut, in addition to this, it is very agile and can dodge attacks fast with just doing stunts, further confuse the opponent to defend, making it difficult to predict their attack. Suteppureipia (. ステップ レイピア lit step rapier): it is a skill Riku made, this is to increase his speed by every cut that he hits, making even faster and faster attack, this also increases his movement, allowing him to exceed speeds almost amazing, this skill is often shown in his fights with his usual speed, makes it to a limit of almost inhuman speed. Yosoku (予 测 lit Prediction.): This is a passive ability, because of his training, it gets to the point of reading the movements of his opponent and imitate them to create his own style of combat, this ability works when attacked and all his senses sharpen, allowing him to see the whole action in slow motion and to counter it, the train had to say that for many years, since before his body could not adjust to the speed that was causing was hurt many times. High Resistance: He has a comparable to that of a demon resistance,some of his opponents have said, he is able to resist with his body several attacks without being seriously injured, and been able to stop slow powerful attacks with his sword, although this could be considered partly the ability to cut through magic, yet in several battles proved able to withstand massive attacks and remain standing even though his body was covered with blood and almost on the verge of collapse. Iron Soul: Is Riku's Willpower, which is reflected when he is injured, becoming more resistant and more difficult to lose, according to him, at critical moments, he remembers his guild and feel that if it were them that gave him the strength, thanks to defuse this action,he forgets the pain and fight until he can no longer move. Style of Combat His fighting style is called Akuma no odori (Demonic 悪魔 の 踊り Dance), it consists to begin to move quickly, and then surround the opponent in a range with the sword's cuts, this limits the movement range and intimidates opponents to retreat if the opponent tries to retreats he is cut several times by Riku, but this style seems impenetrable, its weakness is that if the opponent realizes the strategy, it can jump and attack from the air, making it difficult fight for Riku, as would exposed for a few seconds. Floral Dance: floral symbolizes ancient Indian wars, this dance begins with a full body rotation, then surprise the opponent using his sword as a knife and cutting at full turn his opponent, this dance is characterized by making specific cuts or wounds in the body, which allows blood to be ejected in the form of red petals. Sleeping Dance: This style is more somber, Riku begins when he sheathes his sword and starts making slow and uncoordinated movements, then sharply increases its speed to hit the enemy horizontally and then top it with a second cut with his unsheathed sword. Dance of the pillars: This dance requires Riku to use his earth magic, he reates several pillars forming pathways and target the pponent, in that instant Riku jumps over the pillars and quickly begins to jump between them, this allows him to surprise opponents,this dance can end in two ways, impacting the enemy with the sword's scabbard or do a large cut, which is then reinforced by the impact of the pillars. Earth Magic: It is known that he uses Earth Magic and that he has a good use of it but prefers not to show it, this is why some persons think he has no magic.